


The Late Mr Todd(-Grayson)

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established JayDick, Hand Gagging, M/M, jaydick-flashfic: Late, minor daddy kink, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Sometimes blowing off previous engagements for a bit of fun with your husband is worth the frowny faces you get later from your friends. And sometimes it isn’t. This time Dick’s not sure. Jason, on the other hand,is.





	The Late Mr Todd(-Grayson)

The knock on the door comes when Dick’s fingers are clenched so hard into the pillow he can’t release them, even while the pillow threatens to rip in two. A cry tears from his throat; he flicks his gaze to the clock. A jolt goes through him when reads the time in blinking red light. He was due to meet Donna twenty minutes ago for a cup of coffee; it must be her knocking on the door.

“Jay... Jason! I’m late, I was supposed to...” Dick gasps out as his body is rocked harder.

“Shush baby, I’ve got you.” Jason says, deep and low right into his ear.

Jason shifts one hand from where he’s gripping both of Dick’s shoulders, covering his mouth with his palm. Dick sobs, panting into Jason’s hand. He’s flat down on the bed, his cock trapped between his belly and the comforter. He can’t move pinned beneath Jason’s bulk. The insides of his thighs are pleasantly tingling, every thrust Jason makes rubbing deliciously against the bite marks he’d left there earlier.

Jason’s draped over his back, trapping him under his strong broad body; caging him in, safe and secure from the rest of the world as he pounds into Dick. The feeling is electric; spread open and wide by the length and girth of Jason’s cock. Wet and hot, every deep push in sends desperate shudders and shivers running through Dick.

Whimpering into Jason’s palm, Dick does his best to buck back into the thrusts, revelling in the stretch of his hole around Jason’s big, thick cock. The tip skates over his g-spot every single thrust in, and every single pull back. Dick wants to go limp; let Jason use him as he pleases. He wants to beg and plead; scream Jason’s name until his throat is as sore as it after a good, thorough throat-fucking. But with Jason’s hand muffling his noises, and his body held in place by the sheer strength of Jason’s frame, all Dick can do is arch back, chasing his own pleasure with every pounding thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, princess.” Jason groans, his breath puffing against Dick’s skin and ruffling his hair.

Pressed down as he is, Dick luxuriates in the heat Jason puts off. There’s something so comforting about having Jason’s weight covering him, blanketing him with his presence, even as they work up a sweat with their movements. Moans and whimpers are punched out of him with alarming frequency. 

Dick considers bringing his knees up to his sides, to them under him, so he can push up onto them, presenting himself better. That way Jason can fuck him deeper, harder, _rougher_. But then Dick would lose all the wonderful full body contact they have right now. And the thought of losing that makes tears well up in Dick’s eyes, slipping down his cheeks to drip over Jason’s fingers, letting Dick smell the salt of them. Dick wails as Jason nails his g-spot roughly. 

“Oh that’s right, sing for me, pretty bird.” Jason huffs, amusement clear in his tone. He kisses Dick’s neck gently, barely brushing his lips over the skin. He follows the line of Dick’s jaw, pressing sweet soft kisses to the tender skin there.

Jason’s fingers dig deeper into Dick’s face as he pulls his head up to give him more access to the bite marks he left there while stripping Dick of his clothes. Dick sobs, pushing back into Jason, releasing the pillow to grab at the wrist of the arm Jason’s using to muffle him, his grip slipping with the sweat. 

Somehow anchoring himself to Jason’s arm makes it harder for him to focus on anything that the thick cock spearing him open so perfectly. The sensation of being stretched wide and stuffed full is overwhelming. It eclipses everything but the feeling of being protected, and the white hot shivers of ecstasy as his prostate is rubbed with every motion.

“Fuck, Dickie, I can feel you shaking apart there.” Jason says, deep and intense. He tightens his grip on Dick’s shoulder. “Making you this desperate shouldn’t be so hot.”

“Daddy!” Dick screams, or tries to; given the hand over his mouth. It comes out garbled, but Jason must know what he meant, because he thrusts in harder, slamming against Dick’s backside with loud smacks and slaps of skin on skin.

“Yeah, you love it, baby.” Jason groans, nosing along Dick’s hairline. The huffs of breath tickle Dick’s hair. “Almost as much as I love you.”

The admission rips open something deep in Dick’s chest. The scream that tears its way free is loud, and Dick can barely hear the grunt Jason makes right in his ear over it. Jason feels like a furnace over Dick, burning though him until there’s nothing left of him but a needy creature that belongs solely to Jason. Dick feels as if he’s flying under Jason, like the only thing stopping him from floating away on the breeze is the cage of Jason’s body over him. He feels utterly freed, knowing that Jason owns him in a way no one else has ever or ever will do.

Dick can’t stop the scream that escapes him as Jason grinds in on his prostate, making him see stars. His body clenches up and Jason feels even bigger inside him, throbbing and heavy and perfect. The sweat dripping down his face mingles with the few tears that escape his eyes. The feeling of Jason pressing his weight down on him further as he relaxes after coming deep inside him pushes Dick over the edge into a toe-curling, breath stealing orgasm that rips yet another scream out of him. Jason’s fingers gently brush over his lips, reverent and tender, and Dick’s never felt so loved in his life.

***

Dick stumbles out of the bedroom after the world’s quickest shower, yanking his shirt on over his head, and trying not to trip as he shoves his feet into his shoes despite the fact he’s not really pulled them out of the bottom of his sweat pants. He only manages thanks to years of acrobat and vigilante training.

“In a hurry, Boy Wonder?” Donna says with a raised eyebrow, her long dark hair pushed back from her face by her sunglasses. She takes a sip out of her to-go coffee cup, and turns the page of the magazine in her lap with the kind of heavy significance that Dick knows means he’s in trouble for making her wait.

“Donna! You’re in the apartment!” Dick stops dead, realising that rushing out to meet her is a teeny bit pointless now. “Uh... I have a really good excuse for being late! Really.”

“Fun fact that I could have lived without knowing, Dick, is that you’re the type who gets louder when they’re gagged during sex.” Donna gives him a knowing smile, and Dick blushes, looking away.

“Uh...” Dick bites his lip. “Was I really that loud?”

“Yes.” Donna snorts, shaking her head fondly. “I mean, one the one hand it’s great that you and Jason are still going strong and _enjoying_ yourselves. On the other, I could hear you in the hallway.”

“Um. Sorry, Donna.” Dick scratches at the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. The apartment is supposed to be soundproofed after all. Dick wanders past the couch where Donna’s sitting and into the kitchen. 

“Oh, hey Donna. When did you get here?” Jason says with a lazy smile and wave as he moves through the living room to the kitchen. His sweats are hung low and his ‘I’m into Fitness – Fit’ness whole pizza into my mouth’ t-shirt is now threadbare, showing off all his abdominals. God, Dick loves that shirt on him.

“While you were very busy, _Mr Todd_.” Donna says, giving Jason a conspiratorial grin that Dick thinks is entirely undeserved.

“You made me late for my coffee date with Donna!” Dick tries to glare at Jason, but it’s hard when he looks so damn relaxed and happy for once. “I was late, late, for a very important date.”

“Oops.” Jason says without the slightest hint of regret. “I’m supposed to be the only Late Mr Todd in this house.”

“You’ll be the late-again Mr Todd, if you keep that up.” Dick grumbles, turning on the coffee machine to hide his grin at Jason calling him Mr Todd. He’s still not used to being married and every time someone mentions it he feels giddy with happiness. 

“Now, now, threats like that will get you pinned to the bed again.” Jason huffs fondly, running a hand down Dick’s spine. “At least wait until Donna’s gone before asking for more, princess.”

“I’ll save it for later then, Mr Todd!” Dick says despite himself. He gets a soft kiss to the neck for the comment, which makes it worth it.

“You do that, Mr Grayson-Todd.” Jason grins, resting his forehead against Dick’s before the coffee machine beeps its readiness at them. “You do that.”


End file.
